Unexpectence
by Xion14
Summary: Ino lives in Japan. Naruto lives in Konohagakure. Ino flies to Fire country to see relatives when a massive plain crash happens and Ino is stuck in Konohagakure. NaruIno
1. Supressed Memories

**Unextpectence**

_Flashback...7 years ago_

"_Mommy, mommy! Let's go to the park!! Please????" said a young, 5-year old blond girl. Her mother chuckled softly, "Alright, alright! We'll go to your favorite park." The father of the home walked out the front door to watch as his wife and daughter walked to the park together._

_While at the park, the mother looked down at her child and smiled, "Sweety, I'm going to go and get some ice cream for us. Stay over by the swings ok?" The young kid nodded, "Ok mommy!!" The little blond girl ran over to her favorite swing that rested on the middle of the swing-set, only to find a golden haired boy occupying her swing. The young boy looked up, but as soon as he laid eyes on her, he scooted back, afraid. The girl tilted her head slightly to the right, "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you." He blinked, "Y-you're not? But what about your mommy? I know she's going to hurt me." The little girl giggled softly, "My mommy's not going to hurt you either. Hey! You wanna play with me??" The young boy blinked yet again, "Play with me? You wanna play with…Me?" He pointed to himself as she giggled, "Well are there any other kids around here?" He shook his head softly. The blond girl smiled, wiggling her pinkie at him, "My name is Yamanaka Ino. Let's be friends!" The young boy grasped her pinkie with his own, "M-my name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

_They took turns pushing each other on the swing until a hand yanked Ino away from the blond boy name Naruto, "C'mon hunny, let's go. It would be best not to talk to a demon like him. Besides, we have to get home to pack up because we're going back home tomorrow." Ino struggled against her mother, trying to break free, "Unh, Naruto-Kun!! Here!" She threw a piece of paper with a picture on it. He bent down to pick it up, but when he looked up, Ino was gone. He looked down at the paper she threw. It was a picture of her._

Present Day…

Ino lay in her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling, staring off into space. She could hear her mother yelling, "Ino!! You're going to be late for your plane flight!!!" Ino sighed, "I'm all ready mom!! I'll be down in a minute!" The now 12 year old blond got up off of her bed and grabbed a picture of a young, golden haired boy, and ran down the stairs, "See? I'm ready." Her mother grabbed her daughter by the arm, "Good, now let's go."

When they arrived at the airport, Ino got out of the car, "Ja ne mom! I'll see you in a few weeks!!" Her mother, Pam, smiled, "Ok sweety! Call me everyday ok?? Aishiteru! Ja ne!" Ino waved to her mother as she drove off.

After checking in her bags, she went upstairs and looked at the stores just to kill time. She ran into a sushi restaurant in the midst of exploring, "Aww, sweet! Sushi! One California Roll, one onigiri, and a 6 pc. Tuna Sashimi Please!" The cashier smiled, "You must be a hungry girl! How old are you, 15 or 16?" Ino giggled softly, "No, sir, I'm only 12." The boy's eyes widened, "And you're all alone? Well then, your meal is on me!" Ino gasped, "But, but I can't have you pay for all that. That would be rude of me!" The cashier laughed, "Please, miss, I insist! Now you just go sit by that table over there and I'll sit with you for my lunch break." The blond girl nodded and bowed, "Arigato!" she said as she ran over to the table he pointed at.

The young man walked over to the table and set down her and his food, "Here you go miss!" Ino smiled and started eating her lunch. He put out his hand, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba." Ino shook his hand, "My name is Yamanaka Ino." "Ino-Chan, hmm? I could've sworn I've heard that name before." The blond blinked, "Really? Where?" Kiba glanced at Ino, "It's called Konohagakure." Ino blinked, "Konohagakure??? I've only heard of that place in old books! It really exists?" Kiba nodded, "Oh, yeah. It's a hidden village though. I'm going on the plane that flies to the Fire Country and go from there to Konohagakure!" Ino smiled, "I'm going to the Fire Country too! So we'll be on the same plane together!!!" The young man nodded, "I guess we will…"


	2. CRASH!

**Unexpectence**

**Chapter 2**

Ino sat patiently on the plane, reading a book about Konohagakure, waiting for the plane to take off. A voice from the a few feet away called out to her. She looked up, only to find Inuzuka Kiba. "Well, well, I guess fate just doesn't want to tear us apart!" exclaimed the brown haired boy. Ino just smiled and patted the seat next to her, signaling the Inuzuka to sit. Kiba turned to face the young blond, "So, what is your purpose in the Fire Country?" Ino looked up to face him as she set down her book, "A lot of my relatives live in the Fire Country."

About half-way through the flight, Ino started to feel a bit drowsy. She asked the flight attendant for a pillow. "You can just lay your head on my shoulder," said Kiba. Ino shook her head, "That would be rude of me." Kiba chuckled softly while the flight attendant handed Ino a pillow. Ino adjusted herself so that she would sleep comfortably during the flight. Kiba looked at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful as she breathed silently while bits of strands escaped her ponytail onto her rose tinted cheeks. Kiba soon found himself blushing at the sight. He quickly looked down as he though to himself, 'I sure hope she doesn't go to Konohagakure. The boys there are too ruthless, especially that Uchiha Sasuke guy.' He sighed heavily.

Kiba was about to go to sleep himself when he felt the plane was going through some turbulence. When the plane hadn't settled down for quite some time, he decided to walk over to the cock-pit to see what the problem was. He opened the steel door, only to find that the pilot and co-pilot had been dead for over a half-hour. Kiba ran back to where Ino was. She had just woken up. Ino tiredly looked up at him, "Kiba-Kun, why is the plane so bumpy?" Kiba concealed his horrified look and gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Just go back to sleep, Ino-Chan. We're only going through some turbulence." Ino nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. Kiba ran back to the cock-pit and took control of the plane. "Crap! Why do planes have to be so complicated with all these different colored buttons?!" Kiba exclaimed and just grabbed the wheel to try and bring the plane under control. 'Crap, crap, crap!!' he thought as the plane continued to descend.

…………………………………….CRASH!!!

The plane had crashed into a forest of trees that somewhat cushioned the plane but still made a loud, banging impact. Ino had hit her head when the plane crashed and knocked herself unconscious. Kiba had been knocked unconscious as well.

Two shadows hovered over the window, next to where Ino was knocked out. "What are we going to do about everyone on this plane?" one of the shadows questioned. The other shadow peeked in through the window, "Kill 'em, except for the blond and Inuzuka. He owes us for running away." His partner said nothing, and within minutes, everyone but the two people was dead.

-----------

I know, it's a short chapter!! But I felt like leaving a cliffhanger.  
I'll post up chapter 3 as soon as I can ok??

Arigato!! Please review!!!


	3. Sleeping Blond

**Unexpectence**

**Chapter 3**

Ino woke up to a dimly lit room. The walls were painted an old-aged white color. She looked at the blue sheets on the bed she was laying on. Wait…Bed? Room? She thought back and remembered the turbulence on the plane and then she hit her head. She jolted herself upright so fast that she almost toppled over onto the floor. Why wasn't she in the plane? What happened to all the people? Where's Kiba-Kun? Where's my stuff? …Where am I? All these questions were running through her mind at an almost unthinkable speed.

Someone entered the room and, as quickly as she stood up, she lied back down and pretended to be asleep. A boy, along with 2 other boys, entered the dimly lit room. "So, this is where you took her, Naruto?" one of the boys asked. The blond nodded, "Yeah. She'll be nicely hidden here, considering this is _my _apartment and I doubt any of the villagers knows I live here." The three youngsters walked up to the 'sleeping' girl and looked down at her.

"Where did you say you met her again, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba continued to look at the blond girl, "At a sushi place I and my cousin worked at. What do you think of her, Naruto, Shika?"

Naruto started to slowly pull off the covers so they could examine the female when a weak hand fiercely grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled his scratched wrist away from Ino as she stood upright on the bed, her pale-blue eyes glaring at the blond boys cerulean blue orbs. Naruto took a step back. Why did her blue eyes remind him of some forcibly erased memory of when he was a child? Ino didn't recognize him. She was too angered to have noticed memorable whiskers that she always used to make fun of him for. She almost didn't notice Kiba behind him. She stopped glaring at the blond and leaned sideways to get a better look.

"Kiba-Kun!!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bed and glomped him, all in one swift movement. Kiba fell back and sighed with relief that the night-stand had stopped him from completely falling backwards. "So you know this girl, Kiba?" Shikamaru said in a monotone voice. Kiba said nothing but looked down at the smiling, teary blond. Kiba looked up at the boys and nodded, "We sat next to each other on the plane." Shikamaru pulled Ino away from Kiba and gently covered her mouth with a rag. Ino struggled to get out of the boys grasp but quickly fell limp to the smell of the chloroform-soaked rag.

"That wasn't really necessary, Shikamaru." Kiba stated. Shikamaru said nothing to him and gently laid the girl on the bed. The boys left room, except for Naruto. "Yo, Naruto, you coming?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna stay here. It is _my _apartment after all." Kiba only shrugged and closed the door behind him and Shikamaru. Naruto leaned over Ino and brushed some loose strands of blond hair, which escaped her ponytail, aside from her face. He sighed softly, looking at her tannish skin which lay on her calm, sleeping face.

Naruto smiled warmly at the sleeping beauty, "We finally meet again."


	4. Wait, Naruto?

**Chapter 4: "Wait……Naruto-Kun?!?!"**

Ino turned to her side and slowly opened her eyes. She was very groggy. She lazily stood up from the bed, "Tsk. Damn chloroform. I hate that stuff. It always has a weird after-smell." The blond girl glanced around the room. She hoped it was all a dream and that when she slapped herself she would wake up.

…SLAP!!

……Nope, didn't work. All that happened was that she now had a red tinted hand-print on her left cheek. She thought back to before the pineapple-head looking boy had covered her with that horrible stench of chloroform. "Who was that perverted blond boy?" she thought to herself aloud. Ino stood in thought for several long moments before shrugging it off and getting up out of the bed. She couldn't sense anyone guarding the door or the window. She knew someone was standing guard at the front door to the apartment though. She thought for a moment until it hit her…Literally. A ball had flown through the window and hit her in the head. She stood dazed for a minute or two then realized…She can get out through the window!! No one was guarding it, and she can easily jump down, considering she was in gymnastics ever since she was seven. She grabbed the ball and looked out the window to see who had thrown it. A flimsy girl with bubble-gum pink hair looked up at her. "Umm…Can I please…Have…My.." The little girl didn't even finish her sentence by the time Ino was on the dirt ground.

"Here!" Ino said, smiling at the shy person in front of her. The pink-haired girl hesitantly took the ball back from Ino. "What's your name? Mine is Yamanaka Ino." said the blond as she reached out her hand. "M-mine is Sakura…Haruno Sakura." Sakura shook Ino's hand lightly. The blond smiled at the pink-haired Haruno. Sakura smiled back, while at the same time trying to keep her bangs out of her eyes. "My, my, why do you have your bangs covering your face, Sakura-Chan?" Ino said as she put her hands on her hips. Sakura looked down, "People make fun of me because of my big forehead. So I try to hide it, but they still continue to make fun of me." Ino giggled, "That's because they know that it hurts your feelings. You try to hide the fact but that only antagonizes them more. You have to show it off, tell them that you're hard-core, and won't take their mean words." Sakura looked surprised at Ino. No one had ever told her something like that before.

"Here." Ino said as she rummaged through her purse and handed Sakura a red ribbon. "What's this for?" the Haruno asked. Ino smiled, "I'll show you."

A couple moments later, Ino had wrapped the ribbon around Sakura's head in a headband style. The bow was at the top, though, instead of on the bottom. Sakura opened her eyes and looked in a compact mirror that Ino was holding. She gasped, "Ino-Chan…" She whispered softly, "People will be able to see my forehead now." Ino laughed, "Silly, that's what I planned! You need to show those bullies whose boss around here. Show it off! Be proud of who you are! And besides, you look cuter like this." A strawberry-red tint glazed over Sakura's face. She smiled softly at the caring blond in front of her. Ino smiled, "That's what I wanna see! A smile! Now…_**I**_ need some help with things." The pink-haired girl blinked, "Umm, sure. What do you need help with?" The blond glanced around the street until she finally said, "Where am I?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're in Konoha…Konohagakure to be exact." Ino's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, "Konohagakure?! I'm really here??? That's so cool!!!!" Sakura continued to have the same expression, "Yes, you are. Now…" Sakura smiled, "Where to go first?" Ino thought for a moment the said, "Hmm….How about lunch? It looks like it's around lunchtime, right?" The Haruno nodded, "It's almost 1 o'clock, but I know some places around here." She leaned toward the blond and whispered softly into her ear, "I'm on a diet right now, but there's this great ramen shop nearby. I don't like to tell many people because everyone thinks I hate ramen. But c'mon, I'll take you there. Do you have any money?" Ino giggled softly, and then nodded, "Yeah, I have money, lots of it. Since you're being so nice as to show me around the whole village, I'll buy." Sakura smiled and walked Ino to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Ta-dah!! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Ino looked around the small shop. There were many awards for best quality for four years running. Little decorative lanterns hung outside on the corners of the shop, while mini-chimes jingled on the cashier register. It was small, but it had a welcoming feeling to it.

Ichiraku walked to the bar, "Hello, Sakura-San. Who is this? You don't usually bring people with you when you come here." The man smiled at the blond new-comer. Sakura smiled, "This is Yamanaka Ino-Chan. She just arrived here, so I'm showing her the best places in the village." The old man nodded, then shook Ino's hand, "Well, hello, Ino-San. Welcome to Konohagakure, and I hope that you have a pleasant stay in our village." Ino nodded and smiled, "Arigato, Ichiraku-San. Now, let's see…What do I want? I think I'll have the beef ramen, please?" Ichiraku nodded, "And the usual for you, Sakura-San?" The pink-haired girl shook her head softly, "You know, I think I'll have the beef also. It's always good to try something new once in a while." The old man agreed in unison with Ino and said, "Yes. Well, speaking of new, I like your new hairstyle, Sakura-San. You look more mature now." Sakura blushed slightly, and then smiled at Ino. Ichiraku handed them each a bowl of ramen, "There you go, girls." Ino smiled and handed Sakura and herself a pair of chopsticks, but not before paying Ichiraku the money for the great-smelling ramen. The girls smiled, "Itadikimasu!!" they said in unison before digging into their delicious ramen.

Sakura was telling Ino about the how she was training to be a ninja and how Ino should join the ninja academy that was starting next week. She also explained about the Hokage, and the famous Sasuke Uchiha. The two girls were in their own world and hadn't noticed a boy walk in and sit next to them. "Hey, Sakura-Chan!" the young boy said, waving at the Haruno. Sakura broke out of her conversation with Ino and lazily said, "Hi, Naruto-Kun."

Ino blinked, "Wait……Naruto-Kun?!?!"


	5. Bring it on Whisker Boy

**Chapter 5: "Bring it on Whisker-boy"**

Naruto leaned over to look at who had yelled out his name and stood, wide-eyed, "Ino-Chan?!?!" Ino thought to herself, 'Crap, crap, crap! He was the one who was standing guard at the front door! …I'm caught.' Sakura blinked in confusion, "Naruto-Kun…You know Ino-Chan?" Naruto nodded, "I met her when I was young." Sakura looked at Ino, who had a very shocked look on her face, "Umm, Ino-Chan? Is something wrong?" Ino calmed her mind and whispered softly to her new friend, "He was one of the boys who I think brought me here and held me captive."

Sakura slowly turned to glare at her classmate. Naruto tensed up, taking a step back, "S-Sakura-Chan? What's wrong?" He thought for a moment before loosening his tense body, "Oh, the whole, 'Ino getting kidnapped' thing." Sakura continued to glare at the golden-haired boy, "So, were you the one with the idea to make the plane crash?" "No! Of course not!" Naruto protested. Ino narrowed her eyes, "Well I know for damn sure that the plane crash was no accident. Who did it?" Naruto lowered his head, "Kiba did it." "What?! Kiba-Kun?!?! Why??" Ino shrieked. Naruto covered his ears at the loud blonds questions then looked away from her eyes, "Because…I wanted to see you again." Ino's killing intent dissipated when she heard those words come out of Naruto's mouth, "You wanted to see me? After all these years you never forgot about me once?" Naruto nodded softly, then rummaged through his side ninja pouch and took out a small picture of a 5 year-old smiling blond girl, "I've never forgotten you, not even for a second." Ino snapped out of her thoughts and searched through her bag and took out a picture of her, when she was 5, and a golden-haired boy sitting next to her, "Remember this? This was right before Kaa-San took me back to the apartment. I had to develop this myself because I got the feeling that Kaa-San didn't like you very much." Naruto sighed softly, then looked up and smiled at the blond girl, "Well, that's all in the past now. C'mon Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan and I will show you around the village! But you'll have to wear a disguise because Kiba-Kun and Shikamaru-Kun might be on the lookout for you."

A few minutes later, Ino walked out of the bathroom wearing a purple no-sleeve mid-drift with a poofy-type collar, a purple skirt with slits along the sides of her legs, and bandages covering her stomach and thighs. She also wore white arm warmers, the ends lined with purple, on her arms. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail with bangs on the right side of her face. Ino blushed slightly, "Umm, how do I look Naruto-Kun?" Naruto had a cherry-red tint on his face and held a thumb up, "It's awesome! Purple goes good with you, Ino-Chan!" Ino smiled and looked towards Sakura, "Thanks, Sakura-Chan. I'll be sure to buy you something as well." The Haruno only smiled and said, "It's no problem! And just call me Sakura, ok Ino? I can call you that, right?" Ino smiled like she was the happiest girl in the world, "Yeah, you can call me that Sakura. Now, where should we go first?"

They were about half-way done with the village tour when Kiba ran up to them. "Naruto-Kun, have you seen Ino-Chan?" Kiba softly whispered to Naruto. The golden-haired boy shook his head, "No, I haven't. I'm off duty right now, remember? And besides, I'm showing Sakura-Chan's cousin around the village." Kiba glanced over at the girl. 'Wow, she has a really weird hair color.' Kiba thought to himself. He walked over to Sakura and her 'cousin'. Ino looked up at Kiba, while brushing the pink bangs out of her face, "Hello. My name is Teminori Haruno. Nice to meet you." Kiba snapped out of his stare and smiled, shaking the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Teminori-San. Umm, I know this may be rude but, how did you get your hair like that?" Ino giggled softly, and ran her fingers through her hair, "Sakura used this jutsu to make part of my hair blond. See? She only left my bangs and the tip of my hair pink, though. I guess that jutsu is still a work-in-progress." Kiba looked at the Haruno, "Nicely done Sakura-Chan. Well, I better get going. I have a lot of work to do before school starts." The three friends waved to Kiba as he ran past them. "Whew! That was a close one." Ino sighed. The two ninjas nodded in agreement. "Man, I though he would find out! Good thing he didn't." Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Ino! What would you say if I told you that you could enroll into the Ninja academy?" Sakura asked, smiling at her. Ino blinked, "Umm, that would be pretty cool. But, how? Don't I need to get a parent's consent or anything?" Naruto shook his head, "Nah, you just need to take the basic ninja test and, if you pass, you get to join the academy!" Ino smiled, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get me enrolled!"

The three youngsters walked into the Hokage's office with smiling faces. "Hey, old man, I wanna enroll my friend, Ino-Chan, into the academy. So give her the test now so we can get it over with. We still have over a quarter of the village to show her." The Sandaime laughed at the enthusiasm of the boy and smiled, "Alright, alright. Please come here Ino-San so I can get a good look to see how fit you are." Ino hesitantly walked over to the front of the Hokage's desk and stood at attention. Sarutobi examined the young girl and smiled, "You look quit fit, Ino-San. You may take the test, but, I need to know what village you came from." Ino gulped her fear down and softly said, "J-Japan." The Hokage looked at her with a confused face, "So, you're not from a hidden village?" The blond slowly shook her head, "No, Hokage-Sama. But if you let me take the test, I'll try my hardest to pass it." Sarutobi thought for a long moment before finally smiling, "Alright, I'll let you take the test. You must show me your skills at training ground three." Ino blinked, "Skills? Training ground three?" Naruto put a hand on Ino's shoulder, "I'll take you there. Besides, I think I have an idea of who your opponent will be."

Twenty minutes later, they were at a large field with scattered trees and three wooden posts in front of a, what looked like to Ino, a stone monument. "Alright, here we are, training ground three." Ino glanced around the training ground, taking in all of her surroundings to get a better knowing of where she was. The Sandaime walked up next to her and smiled, "This is where the test will be held. I doubt you know any jutsu of any kind so; it'll only be a tai-jutsu test. And your opponent will be…" he looked at who to pick then finally said, "…Naruto." The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow, "Me? Why me? Why not Sakura?" The Hokage glared at the boy, "Because you haven't been training all summer. Sakura has. Therefore, Ino should have an even challenge." Naruto jerked back and grimaced at the thought of procrastinating on training and, instead, eating ramen and randomly walking around the village day after day. He then smiled at the Hokage, "Heh heh, you got me there old man. Alright, Ino-Chan, I'll be your opponent, so you better be ready because I've been training to be a ninja ever since I was eight."

Ino smirked and stood with her hands crossed over her chest, "Bring it on, whisker-boy."

-----------

Whoo! I'm on a roll today! Thanx for all the reviews! Arigato!


	6. Remind me never to make Ino Chan mad

I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter everyone! My friend kept bugging me and bugging me to post up chapter six, so, here it is! But I promise, Chapter seven will be much longer!!! Now that I'm out of summer school that is!! w00t! Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!  
-------

**Chapter 16: "Remind me never to make Ino mad…"**

Naruto got into a fighting stance as Ino just stood there, her arms still crossed over her chest. Naruto blinked, "You're not gonna make the first move? Fine then, I will!" He charged at the un-guarded girl, kunai in hand. Naruto lunged at Ino, only to find out that he ran into nothing but air. He looked from side to side then looked up and saw a purple figure, 20 feet into the air. Naruto stood, amazed at how high the girl could jump. He almost didn't have enough time to dodge her fist, which put a nice little indentation into the ground. "You're pretty fast, whisker-boy, but not fast enough." Ino said as she gave the boy an evil smirk. Naruto growled softly under his breath and lunged at her again. She was toying with him, that much he knew. He would have to end this now before he got humiliated in front of his crush.

Naruto threw several shuriken at the blond, but only two barely nicked her side and her leg. Ino gave the golden-haired boy a deathly glare that would make even the great fourth Hokage flinch, "Now you've done it, you stupid boy! You're gonna pay for that!!" There was something that Naruto failed to see when the girl gave him that horrible glare…Her eyes had flashed a bright yellow color, before reverting back to the original pale blue.

Ino jolted towards Naruto at full-speed. She grabbed a kunai out of her ninja pouch that the Hokage had given her, and pounced at Naruto, knocking them both over into a lake. The two were clashing kunais and dodging shuriken, all the while trying to hold there breathes and stay alive. The two popped out of the water and were struggling to get out. Once they got out, Naruto jumped on top of Ino, holding a kunai to her neck. "Heh, looks like you lost, Ino-Chan." Naruto said in a low, raspy voice. Ino smirked, "I don't think so, Naruto-Kun." When she said that, she took the chance of letting her neck get cut by the kunai and rolled over so now she was on top of him. She took out something from her purse. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, Ino-Chan, why did you take out a camera? This is no time for pictures, ya know." Ino smiled, "This is why…" She hit the bottom of the camera on her palm, causing the flash to go off right in front of Naruto's eyes. The Uzumaki dropped the kunai and held his eyes in pain at the sight of the bright light. Ino smirked, and then stomped on Naruto's stomach to make sure he wouldn't get up for another several minutes or so.

Ino walked back triumphantly back to a shocked Sakura and an amused Hokage. The Sandaime laughed, "Hoho! I haven't seen that trick used since Iruka was a student! Your foot work and speed are amazing. How did you learn such good foot techniques if you don't live in a village?" Ino only smiled and said, "Well, I've been in gymnastics and karate ever since I was seven. And my accuracy, well, my dad and I would play a game called Darts all the time. And since I love swimming, I could hold my breath for long periods of time.

The Hokage nodded, "Well, now all I have to say to you is Congratulations Ino…..Ino…You know…You never told me your last name." The blond girl laughed and said, "My name is Yamanaka Ino." Sarutobi smiled, "Ah! A Yamanaka! Well, congratulations Yamanaka Ino-San! You are now part of the ninja academy!"

Ino jumped for joy and glomped Sakura, "Did you hear, Sakura? I'm gonna be a ninja!! A real ninja!!" The two giggled and squealed like two fangirls who had just been looked at by the cutest boy in school.

Sadly, they forgot all about Naruto, lying on his back with his arms and legs spread, glaring at the blond girl in all her glory. He sighed softly, "Note to self: Remind me never to make Ino-Chan mad…"

---------  
There! I got it up, Sakura-neechan!! But aside from that, Domo Arigato for all the wonderful reviews!


	7. You got it, whisker boy

**Chapter 7: "You got it, whisker-boy."**

"Grr, wake up Ino! You're gonna be late for the academy if you don't get your lazy ass up!!" Ino sprang up out of bed and fell face first into the floor at the sound of the one-and-only Haruno Sakura.

Ino quickly got dressed into her purple outfit and ran out the door with Sakura running with her. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner Sakura?!" Ino asked as they jumped across rooftops and street-lights. Sakura sighed softly, "Because I had only woken up 5 minutes before." Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Oh? And why are you laughing miss lazy-bum?" the pink-haired girl questioned. Ino lowered her laugh to a giggle and stated, "Because you seem like the type who would wake up at 5 in the flippin morning, just to make sure you're to school on time." Sakura huffed at the blonde's statement, "Well I'm sorry if I wanted to train with my best friend until midnight." Ino only smiled and nodded at her.

Iruka walked into the classroom and quickly hushed his students, "Ahem, we have a new student everyone! Introduce yourself if you may." Ino nodded at her sensei and looked towards the class, "Hi everyone! My name is Yamanaka Ino! I've moved here from Japan, so I don't really know much about the whole ninja stuff, but I'll do my best and make our sensei proud!" Iruka smiled, "Why thank you, Ino-San. Now, since you are such a new student, you may sit wherever you like." "Arigato, Iruka-Sensei." Ino glanced around the room to see if she can find any empty seats.

"Ino-Chan! Over here!" a loud voice called out from the middle of the room. Ino smiled and ran over to the loud-mouthed golden-haired boy and glomped him, "Hi, Naruto-Kun!" Naruto blushed deeply then looked up at the girl, "Hey, Ino-Chan. I haven't seen you since the test. Here, sit down." Ino smiled and sat next to Naruto.

Iruka walked up to the two friends, "Ino-San, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ino blinked then nodded and walked with Iruka over to his desk. "What is it Iruka-Sensei?" Ino asked curiously. Iruka glanced over at Naruto, then back at Ino, "How long have you known Naruto? You two seem very close." Ino smiled, "I've only known him for about a month and a half." Iruka nodded, "I see. But, aside from that, let's talk about what we're going to be talking about this year." Iruka cleared his throat, "Jutsu. We're going to be learning about how to perform various types of jutsu. Now…Ino-San…Do you know what chakra is?" Ino nodded, "Kaa-San always used to tell me that chakra is combining your spirit and strength together so that you may become one with your body." "Right, and in doing that, you may use that spiritual strength to perform many different abilities for defense, attack, and other things. But tell me…Do you know how to perform jutsu?" Ino shrugged, "I really don't know. I've never tried. But, Kaa-San taught me how to control someone's mind, but I thought that was using magic." "Then, would you mind if you did a demonstration for me?" "Ok, Iruka-Sensei, but I need a volunteer."

Naruto heard magic, and volunteer from the conversation and stood up, "Oh, oh! I'll be a volunteer!" Ino turned around and looked at him, "You sure, Naruto-Kun?" The Uzumaki nodded, "Yeah! Just do it!" Ino shrugged, "Alright. But listen up, everyone! I need total peace and quiet in this room do you hear me?" The class only nodded and kept quiet as Ino slowly closed her eyes. Naruto tried to stand perfectly still, waiting for what kind of so-called 'magic' she was gonna do.

Ino held out her arms, her thumb and first two fingers connected with each other to make a somewhat oval shape, while the last two fingers were as straight as an arrow. She yelled out, "Shintenshin no Justu!" before her body became limp and fell to her knees. Naruto blinked, before falling to his knees as well. Everyone gasped. Were they dead? After a moment or two, Naruto got up and looked around the classroom, then at the floor. "My gawd he's short!!" the golden-haired student said. Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Ino-San? Is that you?" Ino, in Naruto body, nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it's me. Surprised?" Iruka nodded, "Yes, very surprised. Now, get back into your original body. I need to start class now." Ino, Err, Naruto…Whatever…intertwined her fingers together and yelled, "Kai-Release!" before returning to her original body.

Everyone in class clapped as the two people got up and smiled at the class. Naruto looked at Ino, "Ino-Chan…Don't ever do that again. It felt weird." Ino only laughed and nodded, "You got it, whisker-boy."


	8. No Pain, No Gain

Yay! My first chapter in forever! Gomenasai everybody for such a long delay. I had a rough break-up so it left me very unmotivated. But I am back and ready to right some new chapters!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!! ^-^

**Chapter 8: No Pain No Gain**

"Hey, Naruto-Kun, can I ask you a question?" Ino asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto raised one eyebrow, "Uhhh, sure. What's up?"

"I've been wondering…"

Naruto looked at her, confused. "Wondering what?"

Ino smirked, "Why can't u make at least one good dopple-ganger?"

"Well…It's because…I'm just not good at it ok??"

"If you want, I can help you learn it better."

Naruto looked at her cautiously, "You really mean it? You're not joking?"

"Of course I'm not. Sakura told me that u failed the graduation test three times so I wanted to help you out so you can graduate with me. I wouldn't want my best buddy to be left in the dust."

Naruto was shocked. Nobody has ever helped him like that before other than Iruka-Sensei. He was glad that someone is finally willing to help him. He was also kind of embarrassed when she called him her best buddy. The blond only nodded and smiled at his new 'best buddy.'

"Naruto, you're concentrating too hard! And yes, there is such a thing! You need to relax and breathe!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto's eye twitched as he pointed at her, "Well I can't relax when you keep yelling at me like that!"

Ino sighed softly and walked over to Naruto, "C'mon, we'll take a break so you can relax, ok?"

Naruto only nodded in frustration and head over to a nearby tree with Ino following behind. Even though she was behind him at the beginning she got to the tree before him. He didn't really mind and sat down next to her. Ino started to massage Naruto's shoulders until he sprang up at looked at her with cherry red cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!?!" Uzumaki exclaimed.

"It's called a massage you dummy. It'll help you relax. No sit back down. You'll be even more sore in the morning if you don't get a good massage."

Naruto didn't say anything and sat back down so Yamanaka could massage his shoulders. Before the blond boy knew it, he was loosening up his shoulders and slightly smiling at the fact that Ino was giving him a massage. When he caught Ino looking at him strangely, he quickly looked away and started blushing. Ino merely giggled and blushed slightly as well. A few minutes later, Ino went to look at Naruto to see if he was still alive (because he wasn't moving), and to her surprise he was asleep! She smiled softly and the blond boy as drool dripped from his mouth.

Ino gently picked up Naruto and took him back to his apartment. She had been staying at Sakura's since she has no relatives that live in the village. But she couldn't go back to it now…it was 3 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud! Ino sighed softly as she looked at the clock.

'I didn't know that we trained for that long,' she thought to herself. 'Hmmm….since I can't go back to Sakura's, I might as well sleep on the couch in Naruto's apartment for tonight. That's not too weird…is it? Ok, yeah. It is. But I can't think of anything else. Oh well. Off to the couch I go.'

She lay on the couch with her body curled up into a ball since Naruto didn't have any extra blankets. She sat there, silently, listening to Naruto's snoring. She remembered the day they first met at the park. They had so much fun on that swing set. Ino smiled at the memory and happily fell asleep within the hour.

In the morning, Ino found a blanket on top of her. She sprang up and, like always, landed face first on to the ground.

"Owww…I gotta stop springing up like that." Ino rubbed her forehead while scanning the room, finding Naruto on the other side of the couch holding his heart that almost leapt out of his throat from Ino waking up. After they both calmed down and Ino explained why she had spent the night on his couch, they grabbed a cup of ramen and ran out the door to there last day, hopefully to Naruto too, of school.

"Her, I just realized, I don't feel sore at all!" Naruto said happily with his mouth stuffed full of ramen.

Ino smiled, "See? I told you a good massage would work." Ino smiled and slightly winced as she knelt down to jump to the next roof.

"Are you ok Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just sore from all the training so late into the night."

"That's right! You were so busy giving me a massage that I never gave you one Ino! I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's ok. It was enough to see that drool all over your face." Ino smiled and laughed as Naruto puffed up his face and stuck his tongue out at Ino, as well as some ramen that was only half-chewed in his mouth. Ino merely laughed some more until they got to the Academy.


End file.
